Mini golf, movies and more
by cakelyn
Summary: A bunch of mini one-shots put together about Oliver and Felicity and their cute arguments.
1. Mini Golf

So Um, this is my first story, please go easy

I got this idea after watching the episode of spongebob where he and Patrick play mini golf  
Hope you enjoy :D

Summary: "Again, Oliver, It's just mini golf!"

Copyright: CW owns everything

Oliver stood there, staring at the tiny ball in front of him. He lined his club up with the tiny red ball. He would raise his club up then attempt to swing then stop. He did this at least three times.

Felicity stood on the opposite side watching Oliver as he attempted to hit the ball. Oliver swung his club down and Felicity rolled her eyes thinking he was not going to hit the ball...again.

"Oliver you can hit the ba-" Felicity was cut short by Oliver hitting the ball and muttering a swear in Mandarin.

"Felicity! Seriously?! I just got into the person swinging momentum!" He said angered

"Oliver, it's just mini golf, and swinging momentum? Seriously? You spent the last ten minutes, just half sitting and pretending to hit the ball." Felicity said frustrated.

"I told you, it's my momentum." Felicity sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oliver...There's a line."

"What?"

Felicity turned around and pointed behind her. "There's a line. You know people waiting to play mini golf." Oliver just grumbled and stalked away as Felicity rolled her eyes. The next 9 holes just consisted of Oliver complaining about that one hole and Felicity constantly giving him a counter argument. Her most popular and most used one was "Again, Oliver, It's just mini golf!"

They finally returned back to their apartment and Oliver was still upset about the events earlier. Felicity just rolled her eyes every time Oliver made a comment or gave her his puppy eyes.

"So." She said as she straddled Oliver on the couch and looped her arms around his neck.

"So." He repeated back. "This whole mini golf thing, I know you said that it's only a game, but, I think it shows char-" He was cut short by Felicity kissing him. When they broke apart Oliver laughed. "And to think I'm always the one kissing you to get you to stop talking."

"See how the table's have turned, see you think that it's so hard to start rambling, but once your mind has a thought it just keeps goi-" She was cutting short by Oliver kissing her, both mumbling a laugh. Felicity broke apart from Oliver with a squeak when Oliver lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her again as he brought them to their bedroom, the whole mini golf fiasco long forgotten...

Like? I'd love to hear your thoughts, both good and bad, things I can work on, anything. :)


	2. Movies

Thanks to highlander348 for this great idea for a one shot :)

Summary: Felicity and Oliver take a trip to the movies

Copyright: Don't own arrow, CW does :)

'Why are you always so stubborn?' Felicity asked annoyed. Oliver and her decided to go to the movies as a date. When they arrived their, they both had different ideas, and tastes in movies.

'What's wrong with wanting to go see an action movie?'

'Are you serious? Don't you get enough action in your life to begin with?' Oliver just stared at her knowing she was right. 'And besides, in these types of movies you always nitpick everything!'

'I do not.'

'Really? What about when we watched Avengers. You drove me crazy sawing how unrealistic Hawk eye's aim was. Then you continued on telling me proper form and everything. And don't even get me started about the time when we watched Batman, and you gave this who annoying ramble about how wrong their fighting stance was.'

'Well it was wrong. And you can't fire arrows with out looking.'

'God, Oliver! It's a movie!' Felicity said at him in a whiny tone. Oliver shook his head at her defeated.

'I'm still not going to see that romantic movie with you?'

'Why not, maybe it will teach you some pointers.'

'Excuse me?' Oliver asked surprised.

'No offense but, you're actually really horrible with women.'

'God! It was one time, I was nervous to ask you out!' Oliver said.

'And what about when you asked me to go to-'

'Excuse me miss?' A voice interjected the couple's argument. Oliver and Felicity turned to look at the women behind the desk. 'I'm sorry there is a line. I need you two to pick a movie.' Oliver and Felicity just looked at each other.

'Well I'm not going to see a action movie.' Felicity said.

'And I won't go see a romantic movie.'

'We have a documentary about penguins.' The woman said. But by their faces she could tell neither of them wanted to see that. 'What about the movie about the stand up comedy?'

'That would be great, then you could attempt to make some good jokes.' Felicity said as she handed the woman a twenty.

'That was low, even for you.' Oliver said and the woman handed her two tickets. 'I didn't even agree to this movie.'

'Well it was either action, romantic, documentary or comedy. So I took a shot in the dark.' She said as she walked towards their theater. Oliver grumbled and followed Felicity into their theater.

When they returned home Oliver and Felicity still weren't in the best of moods.

'Want to order in?' Oliver asked.

'Sure why not.' Felicity replied.

'What was that tone for?' Oliver asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not using a tone.' She said. 'Well now I am, only because you brought it, I just said 'sure why not' because I don't feel like cooking and lord knows you can't cook. We have been shown that two many times this month alone. Maybe we should hired you like a private chef or somethin-' She was cut off by Oliver kissing her. He sensed that she was going to go off into a ramble.

'You know you can't always shut me up just by kissin-' Oliver kissed her again.

'I don't know. Seems to be working so far. Maybe I should have done that at the theaters.' He said as he kissed down her neck.

'God you are such an ass sometimes.' She said while laughing a bit.

'Oh really?' Oliver said and pouted. 'That hurts my feelings. I guess I'll have to get payback.' He said and started to tickle her. Felicity immediately let out a squeak and tried to get away but was stop by Oliver. She had tears streaming down her eyes. She moved to get away but tripped and took Oliver down with her. Oliver landed on top of her and placed a kiss on her lips. It grew more passionate when she let a moan escape. She wrapped her legs around Oliver and he picked them up and brought them in their bedroom.


	3. Dinner

next oneshot :)

Dinner? You, Felicity Smoak are making dinner?

Copyright: Arrow is all CW

Hope you enjoy =^.^=

Oliver opened the door into their apartment and stepped.

"Felicity?' Oliver called out.

'In the kitchen.' She said. Oliver took of his jacket and hung it up and walked to the kitchen. He stood against the door frame as he watched her.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Making dinner.'

'Dinner? You, Felicity Smoak are making dinner?' He asked while trying not to laugh.

'Yes and I'm making a cake as well. Why what is so funny about that?' She bite back. 'Besides baking is fun.'

'It's just, Felicity, your idea of a well cooked dinner is a frozen dinner.'

'Maybe, I'm trying to change it up.' She said in her angry tone.

'Why are you upset?' Oliver asked.

'Other than you being an ass about me making dinner? Hmm...let's see, oh yeah that's the reason.' She said and started to chop a carrot. Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry it's just that you never cook.'

'Oliver, I swear to god.'

'That came out wrong-'

'I am angry and I have a knife.' She said and he back off and went into the living room. He started to pick up around the house when it started to smell really amazing from the kitchen. He looked at his watch and discovered it have almost thirty minutes. '_Maybe she cooled down by now'_ Oliver thought and headed towards the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen door frame and watched her.

'Still mad at you.' She said.

'I am truly sorry Felicity. It actually smells great in here.' He said in a surprised tone. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He could tell the way her shoulders tensed he just made her pissed. She put down the flour and turned around to face him.

Oliver, CEO by day and Vigilante by night was scared of his pissed off girlfriend at the moment.

'It actually smells great?' She asked extremely anger. 'What did you think it would smell like!'

'I just..well I..' Oliver just stuttered out trying to find the right words. Felicity just looked at him and started to tap her foot

'Well, I'm waiting.' She just scoffed and turned back around, she noticed the tube of frosting she had off to the side and a light went off in her head. She turned around and sighed.

'I'm sorry, I guess i overreacted.' Oliver knew instantly not to say that she did. he just smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'It;s alright. I shouldn't have been an ass.' Felicity smiled and tried to think of how to get him to turn his head. She looked over his shoulder curiously.

'What's that?' She asked. Oliver turned his head to look. Felicity turn and took some frosting and smeared it over his left cheek. He turned back to her with a flabergasted look on his face.

'Let this be a reminder never to tease me about dinner again.' She said. She had a hard time not to burst out laughing. She had to stand her ground.

'I cannot believe you just did that.' He said.

'Well I did.'

'It's on now.' He said and it took her by complete surprise when he moved his cheek from the bottom of her neck up to her cheek.

'Wait Oliver no-' She was cut short when Oliver wiped his cheek on her. She pushed him back and grabbed some flour and tried to through it at him. But with Oliver and his quick reflexes caught her hand and spun her around so her back was to his chest and her arms where crossed in front of her chest. At some point Felicity had released her hand and gotten flour all over her shirt.

'My word Ms. Smoak. You've gotten flour all over your shirt. We should take it off and put it in the laundry.' He said. Before he could respond he grabbed the hem of her shirt with his hands and lifted it up. The shirt hit the ground and Oliver crushed his lips to her. He back her up until her back hit the kitchen door frame.

'You were right. Baking is fun.' He said and she laughed and kissed him again.

So? Thoughts?


	4. Candy Crush

Next one shot, here we go :D

Hope you enjoy :)

Felicity was on her phone playing candy crush when Oliver walked into their apartment.

'Hey' Oliver said.

'Oh, yeah, hi.' She said clearly distracted by her game. 'oo, chocolate ball!' Felicity said gleefully.

'Hey Felicity, what do you want to have for dinn-' Oliver trailed off when he notice that Felicity was paying little attention to her. 'And that's why I decided I will not longer be the vigilante.' Oliver said trying to get her attention.

'Cool, good idea, totally.' She said still staring at her screen. Oliver just stood looking at Felicity. She had her legs tucked under herself and had her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. He facial expression was filled with determination. Although he was partly annoyed. Ever since she got hooked on candy crush, that's all she did in her free time. Oliver walked up and took the phone when she looked away to get a drink.

'Hey!' She exclaimed.

'You play candy crush so much.'

'It's just so addicting! Now give me my phone back.' She said.

'Not going to happen.' he said and extended his arm holding the phone up high. She kept jumping up to try to reach it like a little kid.

'Not fair you like so taller than me!' She whined.

'Hey, all is fair in love and war.'

'So this is war now?' She said in a cocky tone. 'Alright.' She moved forward and ticked the side of his ribs. 'Being the vigilante is your only secret now is it Mr. Queen.' She said. his armed lowered enough where she could jump up and grab it.

'That was unfair! You used that against me!' Oliver whined much like Felicity did a few minutes ago.

'All is fair in love and war.' She said as she turned around and walked into another room resuming her game with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

'Two can play like that Ms. Smoak.' Oliver said as he came up behind her. He grabbed the phone and tossed it onto the couch and picked her up so she hung upside down.

'Ah! I feel like a snow globe!' She said while giggling.

'I could shake you then you would really fell like a snow globe.' He said as he took them towards their bedroom.

'I will hit you if you to that.' She said.

'Like you could actually hurt me?' Oliver asked as she brought her right side up and he legs wrapped around his waist as her back hit the wall next to their bedroom door.

'Will I never, are you accusing me of being weak?' She said as Oliver kissed his way down her neck.

'No not necessarily, you tend to be a biter in the bedroom.' He said with a smirk on his face. She blushed and Oliver resumed to kissing her neck as he brought them into the bedroom.

Okay, this was more of like a humor, non-fight thingy, but I still like it lol.


	5. Sick

One shot time :)

Copyright: I don't own arrow

Hope you enjoy :D

Felicity awoke that morning and instantly regretted it. He head pounded, her body ached, he nose was runny, her throat itched and he coughed every other minuted. She groaned as she flopped back down onto her pillow. It was Saturday, she didn't have work today at Queen Consolidated, but she would normally go to the foundry. Today was the day when she would get most of her intel done for the next on coming week in the hopes that it would somehow decrease her work load for the week, which it never did, but she still did it anyways. She got out of bed and slipped her feet into her panda flats as she went to go put on a pot of tea.

She finished making her tea and added some honey. She started to pick out and outfit before saying giving up and just slipped on yoga pants and her MIT t-shirt. She put her bun up in a messy style. She but four bags of tea, a jar of honey and some snacks into her bag and grabbed her keys then headed to the foundry. When she got there she was thankful she had been the first to arrive. If Oliver was there he would have instantly sent her home. Not that she would've complained much.

She booted up her computers and put on another pot of tea. She added the honey and walked back over to her desk and started to do research. And hour into it she rubbed her eyes and laid her head down on the desk trying to get rid of her headache. She heard Oliver enter the foundry. She groaned at the loud sound of the door and the fact that Oliver was there. She knew he was going to try to get her to go home and she was in no mood to fight with him.

Oliver came down the stairs and found Felicity with her head on the desk and a cup of tea next to her. He noticed she had slippers, yoga pants and a t-shirt on as well as a blanket wrapped around her.

'Felicity?' Oliver asked.

'What?' She groaned out annoyed. He walked over to Felicity and saw he head was tipped to her side and her eyes were closed.

'Are you sick?'

'Ding ding ding, we have a winner, And the point goes to captain obvious.' She said in a snarky tone.

'Then what are you doing here?'

'Saturday is when I do most of my intel for the oncoming week in the hope it can get me ahead of it during the week.' She said.

'Come on, I'm taking you home.' He said and moved to reach her.

'Do it and I will cough all over you.' She said in a tired tone.

'Please Felicity.'

'No.'

'Felicity.'

'Oliver.' She said in the same tone as Oliver. She opened her eyes to discover that he was kneeling in front of of her. He reached his hand up to feel her forehead.

'You're burning up.'

'Yup.' She said while popping the 'p'. Oliver moved his hand from her forehead to her hair. He let it out of the bun and started to stroke it. She closed her eyes again and started to fall asleep.

'I missed you last night.' He said softly.

'If you had come over last night, you would probably be sick to.' She said. He continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. He turned off her computers and repacked her bag. He picked and brought her back to her apartment. He texted Diggle telling him to take the day off, and Oliver put Felicity in her bed and laid down next to her. She instantly cuddled into his warmth.

Felicity awoke a few hours later to Oliver stroking her hair again. She noticed that his other arm was around her waist and she was next to him. She pulled closer to him and his arm tightened.

'I'm in my bed aren't I?'

'yes.'

'Which means you brought me home.' She said sleepily.

'You are sick and needed sleep.'

'The research-'

'Can wait.' He said and kissed her forehead.

'I'm going to get back at you for bringing me home.' She said.

'Oh really?' He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Some sort of revenge, Make you suffer.' She said.

'What like no sex?'

'I said make you suffer not me.' She said and he laughed. 'I'm going to eat the rest of the rocky road ice cream.'

'I'm so sad.' He said and did a pretend sniff.

'Would you rather me start calling you snugglebunny in front of everyone, cause you fun to snuggle with.' She said as she moved closer to his chest.

'Alright, alright.' Oliver said laughing. 'Get some sleep.' He said and went back to stroking her hair.

'Night my snugglebunny.'

'Oh god...'

so, what do you think?

Reviews, comments, thoughts and ideas all all appreciated and loved :)


	6. First Kiss

Next Chapter in the series of one shots is up :)

So this story is about Oliver and Felicity's First Kiss, so, this story is set pre-relationship.

* * *

Felicity had working for countless hours. Sunday night she had been doing some quick intel on a target for Oliver, quick intel turned into working until 2 a.m. She sighed when she saw the clock then headed home and went to bed. To say that Monday morning came around fast would be an understatement.

Her day started off fine, she work up and got ready for work. It was when her car wouldn't start that everything had started to go downhill. She called a cab and went to work, late. Which, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Miss Isabel Rochev. She gave Felicity the usual rant about how she was 'unfit and under-qualified' to be Oliver's EA. The day got worse when she was walking back from the break room area and someone ran into her. She spilt coffee all over herself, and also dropped her favorite mug and it shattered on the ground. For the entire day she had to go through work with a huge coffee stain all over the front of her shirt.

Finally the work day ended, at least for her first job that is. She wasn't exactly excited to go to the foundry, Oliver had been in meetings all day and she knew he would be in a grumpy mood. She was right. She got to the foundry later than expected because she had to, yet again, call a cab.

'Why are you late?' Oliver asked.

'car broke down, had to call a cab.' She said and set her stuff down on her computer desk and plopped into her chair. Oliver started to train for at least four hours before he stopped and started to spar with Dig. Dig left after saying he had a dinner date with Lyla.

'I need you to run down a name for me, his name is Ivan Jones.' She looked at her watch and discovered that it was 11:30.

'Oliver, it's 11:30.'

'Felicity.' He said getting annoyed. 'Just get me everything you can.' He said and stalked off and got in his gear then left to go on patrol. Felicity grumped and got to work. Oliver returned in a broody, more steaming mood than he was before he left earlier. He gave her two more names to look up before stalking off before she could protest. She pulled up search after search before realizing it was now almost 5 a.m. Instantly furious at how she only had time to go home, hopefully shower then change.

When Felicity got home, the manager informed her that her hot water was shut off. Although the cold water woke her up, she would've preferred heat. She had to take a cab again, but luckily made it into work on time, and avoid getting coffee spilt on her. Although, she hadn't anticipated on the trouble it would be to stay awake. She should've expected it though. She was running on fumes. Isabel hadn't been so harsh on her comments today, just the typical usual Tuesday comments. It wasn't until she realized that Oliver's day was once again packed with meetings. She sighed and groaned realizing her day was going to get a lot worse.

It started with Oliver giving her trouble about why a file wasn't where it was suppose to be. Next it was when he caught her looking up information on Ivan Jones, that she was suppose to have finished last night. Finally the day ended and again she dreaded going to the foundry. She told the cab driver to get there as fast as he could so she could avoid Oliver.

Oliver arrived and just began to train like yesterday, but unlike yesterday he kept giving her a list of this to look up. Dig had gone home early again and Oliver approached from behind.

'I need everything done ASAP. Preferably for tomorrow.' He said and walked away to put a shirt on and that's when she hit her breaking point.

'I'm not some obedient little servant who just do your every command.' She yelled at his and stood from her chair.

'Felicity.' Oliver said in a annoyed tone.

'No, you don't get to give me your annoyed tone. I pulled an almost all nighter on Sunday. Then I pulled an all nighter last night. Not to mention I've had to deal with you being your grumpy self the last two days.' She said and Oliver just turned around. Not wanting to get into it.

'I'm sorry, now just please get the searches done.' He said and turned and she lost it.

'No.'

'No?' Oliver said turning around and he found her grabbed her purse and keys.

'Find someone else to do it because I am done. I'm not your puppet Oliver. I might not be the person under the hood, doing all the patrolling and what not. But I do a lot. Not to mention I have saved your ass more than once. And do not even get me started on me as your EA. Because you know what! I'm done!' She yelled at him and turned away.

'Felicity, you can't leave?'

'Afraid I'll tell your secret? Don't worry. I care to much about Dig.' She said and headed up the stairs. She was at the door when instantly Oliver was behind her and her turned her around.

'Felicity-'

'No! You've over stayed your welcome. Not that you've been in my apartment or living with me. Not that i wouldn't welcome you into my house..' And she waved her hands in the air. 'Anyways, you can't take out your day, your bad moods on me. So I'm do-'

Felicity was cut short when Oliver placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her. She dropped her bag to the ground and moved her hands to loop around his neck and moved closer to him. Oliver back her up until her back hit the door and he broke apart.

'I'm sorry Felicity.' He said and leaned his forehead against her.

'Please don't leave us, please don't leave me.' He said breathlessly and kissed her again. His tongue licked her lips asking for permission and she gave it to him, turning the kiss into something a lot more passionately.

'Why should I stay?'

'Because we need you. You're like a beacon of light and hope for Dig and I. I need you.' He said.

'Alright.' She said and kissed him again. 'I'll stay. But you pulled anymore of this crap and I will hit you over the head with something hard.'

'Like you could reach.' He said and she hit his chest.

'Let's get you home.' She looked at her watch and realized it was midnight and she could only get about 6 hours of sleep. _Stupid good-looking Billionaire vigilante. This will the the third night with barely any sleep because of him, and not the reasons she would've liked either._ She though.

'I'm assuming that you wanted me to keep you up for three days in a non-platonic way?'

'Oh god..I said that out loud?' She said and he nodded and she buried her head into his chest.

'Good-looking billionaire vigilante. I'll take it.' he said and kissed her.

'Hey, the word stupid was in front of that too.' She said as he walked her out. When they got to her apartment he turned off the ignition and got out of the car with her. He went to her apartment with her. After she changed into pajamas, he stripped his clothes down to just his boxers and got in bed with her.

'I could get used to this.' he said and she merely let out a noise of agreement.

'Definitely, you're really hot.' She said and her eyes went wide. 'No hot as in like warm, like I mean you are hot, not that I like notice much, well I do. Cause you have a shirt allergy or soemthing, not that I'm star-' Her ramble was cut short by Oliver kissing her.

'Felicity, got to sleep.' He said and pulled her closer to him and she instantly fell asleep, Oliver followed soon after. Her alarm woke Oliver up and he turned it off then grabbed his phone and texted telling Dig they would be late getting in, he spent the night at Felicity's and she need sleep.

The only reply her got from did was _About damn time Queen._

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. This one was a bit longer. Let me know your thoughts

Ideas are welcomed :D


	7. Pool or Jacuzzi?

Sorry everyone for not uploading, it's been crazy over on my end. Midterms and preparing for senior project. Couple that with personal issues and you have a cocktail for stress! And to everyone ready 'A secret in all of us' Please bare with me I am trying to publish that one as fast as I can.

* * *

'Come on Felicity! You said you would go in the pool with me!' Oliver said annoyed.

'No, I said I would go down to the pool. I never said anything about going in it.' She replied putting her towel down on a hotel lounge chair. The two had to go undercover as a couple in a hotel resort. With a few hours to kill the couple decided to go to the pool area.

'Then why are you in your bikini?' He said.

'They have a Jacuzzi' She said happily.

'Fine, we will go there first.' He said and stepped out of the pool steps and walked towards her. Felicity spun around to face him.

'No you won't.' She said pointing a finger at him.

'What why?'

'Because, for the first five minutes all I will hear is 'Are you done yet'?' She said in a voice of a petulant five year old. 'Then after a few more minutes you will pick me up and throw me in the freeze pool.' She said with emphasis on 'freezing'.

'No I won't.'

'Need I remind you of the last time we were at a pool and Jacuzzi?' She said and crossed her hands over her chest. Oliver just looked to the ground.

'No..' He said quietly. 'But-'

'Nope.' She said and walked away to the Jacuzzi. Oliver watched her walk away. He was upset that he would either have to wait or go in the pool alone. But he couldn't get over the fact of how amazing she looked in that bikini. Seeing as how it was midnight and no one was in the pool area (with the help of being 'Oliver Queen') Nobody was going to disturb them. He decided to play dirty. He walked over to the Jacuzzi and Felicity looked up at him.

'Alright, fine you win.' Oliver said and Felicity eyed him curiously. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, slowly. Giving Felicity a view of his abs, he knew she loved them. He loved to do the salmon ladder just to rile her up.

Felicity eyed him curiously then saw his plan once he started to take off his shirt in front of her. She couldn't stifle the groan the came out as he took off his shirt. Oliver smirked at her deviously and walked over to the deep end and drove in. He came over to the side as he came up to the surface and propped his arms on the side and stared at her.

'Waters fabulous.' He said. Felicity new she had to fight fire with fire.

'It's pretty good in here too.' She said. 'Delightfully, getting a bit warm though. Guess I should cool off.' She said and stood up. Felicity had worn a skirt over her bikini bottom that matched the set. She slowly undid the fabric belt and took it off in a seductive way. She turned and leaned against the back of the Jacuzzi and threw the skirt over, she pushed her butt out a bit for Oliver's view.

Oliver watched as Felicity purposely stuck out her butt to him and he instantly felt all his blood run south. He bit back a moan and she slowly lowered her body back to the water.

'Much better.' She said and eyed him.

'What happens if the water gets too warm again? A dip in the pool would be lovely.' He said as lifted himself up and out of the pool. He watched as Felicity gulped and watched the water run off his body.

'Been skinny dipping before. Don't mind doing it again.' She said casually as she got out of the Jacuzzi.'

'Well I do think it is a bit hot in here, let me help you with your top.' He said and walked over to her to greet her at the steps.

'Nah, I'm good, actually I'm a bit tired. Might just head up to our room and go to bed.' She said and walked past him to her towel. She propped on leg on the chair and started to dry it off, followed by the next. She smiled contently when she heard Oliver groan as she rubbed her body with the towel. She had an idea and smiled. She dropped the towel back onto the chair and turned to him.

'You know.' She said as she approached him. 'Maybe a dip in the pool sounds good.' She said as she was in front of him.

'Really?' He said surprised.

'Yeah.' She said and reached up to the tie on the top of her bikini. 'You should try it.' She said.

'Wait wh-' He was cut short when Felicity caught him off guard and pushed him into the pool. He came up and saw he smirking. She walked to the almost edge of the pool and smirked again.

'Enjoy the water.' She said and started to walk away. Oliver jumped up and grabbed her legs and pulled her back then wrapped his other hand around her midsection and pulled her into the water and she let out a scream of surprise.

Felicity came up and saw that Oliver had a devilish smile on his face and was trying not to crack up.

'How's the water?' He said with a chuckle.

'Here try it.' She said and splashed some in his face and he responded by splashing some in her face. Oliver grabbed her arm the next time she moved to splash water at him and he pulled her to him, flush against his chest.

'We really do have to get back up to the room.' He said as he kissed her neck. 'let me assist you there.' He said as he climbed the stairs and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'I thought you wanted to see me skinny dip.' She said breathlessly.

'I've seen you naked in the shower, that counts. Plus, if I don't get you back to our room, I'll take you right here.' He said and kissed her.

'I'm not complaining.' She said.

'Maybe, but the bed always more leg-room. And you miss smoak, like to use your legs.' He said and she blushed and kissed him again.

* * *

Let me know what you think :D

Review is love!

Thoughts? Ideas? Let them rip!


	8. Sick (Oliver)

Just to let everyone know, this story if obviously set in the future, but instead of Oliver and Felicity being a couple they are only friends with benefits...for the moment.

This story is dedicated to my uncle teddy and my bosses daughter in law. Both recently passed away from pneumonia after battling cancer. You're in a better place now 3

* * *

Felicity sat down in the foundry in her computer. It was almost midnight and she sighed, it was a dark rainy night tonight. John went home about two hours ago to Lyla. Oliver was sick so he wasn't suppose to come in. Things had been good between the two. They had a system, if he came over her house, they may watch a movie before heading to bed, or just head straight to the bedroom. But it always resulted in Oliver leaving before she woke up. He always left a pot of coffee on for her though. If they went to Oliver's house, they always did it in the late of the night so she could slip out without anyone seeing them.

It had been one bad night for Oliver. It was the year anniversary of Tommy's death. To her surprise he had asked if he could spend the evening with her. One thing led to another and then morning came with a naked Oliver spooning her from behind. They had decided on 'no labels, just sex'. But slowly and slowly it became more and more to her. Slowly and slowly she had fallen in love with Oliver Queen.

They would meet and comfort each other after a hard mission, and celebrate when a business deal went through. Every occasion they were there. Felicity kept her feelings in check, she was afraid if she told Oliver her feelings, it would obviously ruin their agreement now, and probably their friendship.

Felicity went into caring a nurturing mode when Oliver contracted pneumonia. One cold, rainy winter night. One tight cold green leather suit. And an active cold. It was a recipe for disaster. Which was why she was so surprised when Oliver came down the stairs of the foundry.

'Oliver! What are you doing here?' She said. Once she looked at him she could tell he was having a hard night.

'What are you still doing here?' Oliver asked and took off his coat.

'Research. Oh my god! Oliver! You are soaking wet!' She said and went to grab some towels. When she returned she pushed him down into a chair and wrapped a towel around his shivering body.

'Felicity, I'm fine. Go home.' Oliver said harshly.

'You're not fine! You have pneumonia, what part of 'do not go out' and 'stay out of the rain' do you not understand!'

'Felicity' He growled at her.

'Do not growl at me Oliver. Stay here while I go make you soup. You move and I will arrow you.' She said pointing a finger at him.

'Felicity, no!' Oliver said shrugging off the towel and he stood up.

'God, can't you stop being stubborn for like two minutes?' She huffed.

'Go home.'

'No.' She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

'No?'

'Yes, no. You. Have. pneumonia.' She said taking a step forward with each word she said. 'You should be at home resting. Not soaking wet, down in a cold basement.'

'I don't need you to take care of me! Go home!' He yelled at her. She looked to the ground and he could tell she was upset. With him mostly. 'Felicity I-'

'Shush. Just sit down, get warm. Change and wait.'

'Felicity, please-'

'I swear to god Oliver.' She said and glared at him. Oliver sighed in defeat and sat down, wrapping the towel around him again. He watched her walk away to go heat up some soup. When she reached the counter area he watched as she placed her hands on the counter and sighed, shoulders sagging.

Felicity turned around and watched Oliver rub his temple. Shivering from the cold. His eyes were closed and he looked tired. Minutes later Felicity returned with the soup for Oliver and set it down in front of him.

'What would you do if I say i'm not hungry.' He asked.

'Then i'll go get a funnel.' She said sternly. Oliver went into a fit of coughing and Felicity walked back over to him rubbing his back until it was over. After he stopped coughing violently she placed her hand on his cheek.

'God, Oliver, you're burning up.' She said and he turned his head to look at her. He saw her eyes held concern, a level that he had never seen before. And fear. Her eyes always held concern for him when he would go out on missions but never like this. She looked fearful also. Had he yelled at her too loud? Did she think that he would hurt her? He couldn't figure it out.

'Please eat Oliver.' She said softly and rubbed her thumb across his cheek and he nodded. Felicity walked away after he started eating and went back to her research. When he finished his soup Felicity dragged him over to the couch and started to cover him with the blanket.

'Felicity, I don't need-'

'Don't start.' She said glaring at him. 'Yes you do. And i'm not letting you leave until you get some rest. She pulled the blanket all the way up and tucked him in.

'Did you just tuck me in?' He asked in amusement then started coughing a bit.

'Yes.' She said and looked at him. He saw the same emotions. Concern and fear. He didn't understand. His coughing fit ended, he ate the soup, he was lying down. why did she look so fearful and concerned? More than usual that is. His thoughts still circled his mind as sleep slowly overtook him.

Felicity looked over at Oliver about 10 minutes later revealing that he was in fact asleep. She got up and started to pace the foundry, even few minutes checking on him. When it was about 6 a.m. she called the office calling them both out sick, then called Diggle asking him to bring clothes for her from her apartment and clothes for Oliver from his house, as well as some food. When he arrived he kept asking if both her and Oliver were alright she just kept replying 'Yes' or 'I'm fine, so is Oliver.' After another hour Dig left the foundry leaving Felicity alone with Oliver again. Seeing he was still asleep she sat down and pulled out her phone. Unlocking it she started to dial and all too familiar number, her hands trembling by the end of it. It rang and rang, with each ring her nerves picked up. She closed her eyes in defeat when she got the voicemail.

'Hi.' She said softly not wanting to wake Oliver. 'I was just thinking about Dad and Lou. I...I wanted to call to check up on you. I know that it's been a while since i've called and i'm sorry. Listen, when you get this...call me back. And sis, I miss them too.' She said and hung up the phone.

When Oliver woke up Felicity was at her computer, but was in different clothes. Yoga pants and a t-shirt with the letters MIT on it. Felicity looked over and gave Oliver a small smile.

'Hey sleepy head.' She said. Oliver could hear the tiredness in her voice and could see it in the bags under her eyes.

'Hey. How long was I out?'

'Ten hours. I already called the office and called us both out sick. Dig brought by some food and clothes.' She said and took the pile of clothes next to her and laid them next to Oliver.

'Dig grabbed these from your house. Something fresh for you to wear.' She said then pressed her hand to his cheek, with him leaning into her touch. 'Seems your fever went down.' She said. When Oliver looked at her she still had the same fear and concern in her eyes. Just not to the same degree as last night. When she moved to turn away he grabbed her wrist stopping her and moved to sit up, with his muscle protesting. It resulted in Felicity helping him up. When they looked at each other, their faces were mere inches apart and he raised his hand to cup her cheek

'why do you look so fearful and concerned? I've been through more than just having pneumonia.' He said lightly. 'What is it?' Felicity opened and closed her mouth a few times before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

'It's nothing.' She said and stepped back out of his touch.

'Felicity.'

'You should get changed into the clothes Dig brought you.' She said and turned around to walk away. Despite the protest from Oliver's muscles he got up and followed her. Grabbing her wrist again turning her around to face him.

'Please Felicity.' Oliver said and she looked away.

'Two people, whom I was very close with, died from pneumonia. Granted they had cancer but I just still get nervous every time someone gets it. I'm not going to lose anyone else that i love to it.' She said then went wide-eyed at what she said. She tried to back out of his touch but he pulled her forward and kissed her.

'Oliver you're sick.' She mumbled, she could tell he had forgotten cause her backed out of the kiss then rested his forehead against hers.

'You love me?' He asked.

'Yes.' She said slowly.

'I love you too.' He said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

So that's all folks. For today at least. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
